In certain applications, it may be desirable to attenuate laser beam radiation at one or more laser wavelengths, while simultaneously transmitting a substantial portion of the incoming radiation at other wavelengths. One method of filtering lasers involves the use of optical laser filters that may incorporate one or more compounds, selected for their absorption characteristics, into a suitable solid light-transmissive host material. Another method of filtering lasers involves the use of solid filters. However, powerful lasers may burn through solid filters that cannot dissipate energy released by the lasers.
Accordingly, there is a need to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.